Let us bring back ideology... or die
by A Libertarian Our country is a country that is currently stoned. It is higher than a daily toker and we support it. It is said that politicians don't ever tell the people that they are wrong and what they should fight for; they just tell people that they are right and base their platforms on polls and public opinion. It is that lack of ideology and direction that is the true cancer killing our country. We fight petty problems and dream of a world where everything is perfect. We call for action in times of friction but our action is misguided. I was not exaggerating when i said that the country is stoned: we fear doing anything and like to sit on our misery and find something and someone to blame. We look out the window and see thinkers walking happily down the walk and place negative judgments on them and call them names. We see constance and ideology as fundamentalism and extremism. We tie the the extreme acts of the few to the extreme acts of all that are consistent and ideological. We believe that since some extremists use violence then all extremists do. We assume that all people that are constant to an ideology are no different than the freedom fighter than murders thousands or the regimes (i.e. Moron talk for government, just sounds sinister) of the past. We see ideologies such as fascism and communism as Hitler and Mussolini and capitalism as butte Montana and robber barons. We believe in these false equivalents since we fear their true selves. Those of you that vote republican or democrat, blindly join in on the current ad hominim and have an f@#$ing PHD in straw man construction, you are the evil in the world. Alqueda (that doesn't actually exist though), terrorists, nukes, dirty bombs, a tax cut or hike, Barracks o' bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmma's beliefs, Hillary Clayhen, Israel, Palestine, Iraqistan, Afghanistan, censorship, and all other current “evils” are blessings in comparison to your evil. You are no patriot or even a human. You are a cancer that is eating our country. Those of you that watch CNN, FOX, NBC, CBS, Current, NPR, or anything else on the receiving end of an electron gun and let it dictate your views and concerns are the disgraces of this county. It is you, the man or woman who just discovered that bridges are a big deal or that polls matter or that Barracks o' bammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmma is more than a stupid, in consistent, anti ideological, scumbag (along with the former mayor of York v2.0new york and all other major party candidates). It is you, the ones that don't know the true meaning of capitalism or think that Hitler was a fascist, who are raping this country. It is not the corporations, terrorists, or extremists that are the evils of the world but it is the ones that believe all problems should be viewed independent of any ideology, or believe that ideology can be created in a poll. It is you, the one that believes what your friends and neighbors believe and votes like most of the nation, who should be ashamed. We need a new direction, not some bull $*&# direction created in the mind of a politician looking at the polls and, by trying to find a way to keep the plebeians from revolting, making inconstant and short term policies that serve the ignorant. The policies of the republicans and democrats, along with the greens and the moderate libertarians are the ideological version of “bread and circuses”. They are not consistent, won't last, and exist to make the feeble minded happy. You may be, in furious anger, wondering why i am ranting against the anti ideological world of the politicians you vote for. You are probably wondering why i, the person saying you are worse than a terrorist, dislike and disapprove of anti-ideology. The reason is simple. Ideology is everything. To throw away ideology because of its bad parts in order to get temporary pleasure is like putting diesel in a gasoline engine: it makes sense to those that don't understand how the engine works. If you throw the policies of the morphine (quick fix) politicians in the tanks of a capitalist or socialist economy, then you get an outcome that has none of the benefits that it originally had, you just get some free bread and circuses to occupy your mind while the walls crumble. Capitalism becomes a pyramid and a corrupt cancer when forced to ingest the quick statist policies of morphine. Socialism becomes a poor ghetto when given a non-government market. You people believe the lies of the masses. You believe that capitalism is neo liberalism and that Germany and Italy were fascist countries in the forties. You believe that Stalin and Che were communists and that anaconda mines in Montana were the pinnacle of free market capitalism. You believe these things and attach their slimy sickness to the real ideologies. You may say that you have the right to think what you want and rule as you choose and vote as you please but you are wrong. Your petty focuses on current issues and support of inconsistent and detrimental solutions have taken away from you the very right to you claim to have. Wile you defecate on our country's original doctrines, you say with star spangled eyes “i am a patriot and doing my duty for the country by voting and being part of the democratic system”. Little do you understand, you have taken away the very ideological underpinnings of this country that supported your voice in the first place. Your voice now is manipulated and bent, with consent from your feeble mind, to the wishes of those that have gotten power. And lastly, your ignorant beliefs and short-sighted mall girl view on the world is responsible for the evils in charge of the world today, the death of millions of innocent ones at the hands of your own selfish ignorance, and the destruction of the tomorrow which WAS once the center of all ideological dreams (now it is of the same value as the tomorrow morning to the drunk at a party who keeps drinking). I hope the death of this country comes at the hands of those that have an ideology and follow it. I hope they stay consistent and don't trip on the same blocks we made for ourselves. We like Rome are falling and i hope the climax is soon. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User A Libertarian Category: August 16, 2007 Category: Republican Opinions Category: Democrat Opinions Category: Communism Opinions Category: Socialism Opinions Category: Ignorance Opinions Category: Iraq Opinions Category: McCain Opinions Category: Hillary Clinton Opinions Category: Iran Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.